robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RA2/Archive 2
Replica Fights Do you think you could do a 'Double Grudge Match', between Panic Attack series 3, Axios, 4x4 and Barber-ous 2? Helloher (talk) 19:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately Helloher RettisReplicas doesn't do any matches with robots in the DSL AI package (i.e. Panic Attack). Would be good if he did though. --DevilboyScooby 19:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::True, but I am willing to do the Series 3 version, as I feel it's different enough from the Series 4/5 version from DSL. Barberous 2 might be troublesome to make due to its shape, but I've got a very good replica of Barberous 1, maybe that could substitute. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Barberous 1 would be fine. As for Panic Attack, the series 3 version was the one I meant anyway. Helloher (talk) 19:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ansgar Badge Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) News Any news on my request? 'Helloher (talk) 13:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Pateince bro, it's only been 2 weeks. I'm currently focusing all my attention on the Oktoberfest toruney, and after that, I have some requests that are months, not weeks old, that I'm just getting around to. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine. Sorry to bother you. Helloher (talk) 13:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) X-Terminator Do you have the Series 7 version of X-Terminator? Also, are your robots available to download anywhere? I'm just curious about those two things. Christophee (talk) 02:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) : I did a replica of Series 7 X-Terminator 3 years ago, it was ok for someone who was just starting out, but not that great compared to my more recent projects; I might redo it. I haven't made my robots available for download because I often use a boatload of custom components, and many people have told me that their games crash when they try to import my bots, even if they have all the required component packs. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I'd love to see a battle featuring the Series 7 X-Terminator, but don't rush yourself if you're doing other things. By the way, I love the videos that I've watched so far. Christophee (talk) 01:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I have a video coming out soon featuring a replica of a certain big-wave 'bot from Germany, it should be fun. Do you have any specific bots you'd like to see Xterminator fight? I'm no good at picking them out myself; I simply can't decide. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::If you look at my user page you'll see that my five favourite robots are Panic Attack, Bigger Brother, Drillzilla, X-Terminator (Series 7) and Storm 2. I know you can't have Storm 2 as it's in the DSL pack, but could you do a battle featuring the other four (including whichever version of Panic Attack you happen to have)? That would be great. Christophee (talk) 01:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, I have a different idea that you can do instead or in addition, if you don't mind making a few new robots. I was thinking of a battle with redesigned versions of old robots. These would be X-Terminator (Series 7), Wild Thing (Series 6), Scorpion (Series 7) and The Grim Reaper (Series 7). If you don't want to create all those robots (I believe you only have Wild Thing at the moment), then just ignore this new idea. Christophee (talk) 15:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've struggle in the past to make Grim Reaper. How about Demolition Man instead? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that'll be fine. The main one I want to see it X-Terminator. Christophee (talk) 15:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Actually, if you haven't already started, would it be possible to have R.O.C.S. instead of The Grim Reaper? Christophee (talk) 00:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::True vertical crushers are impossible to make in the game, the closest I can do would be a claw that comes down fast like a hammer and immediately snaps back up. Truth be told, Demolition Man would be easier. But I promise I'll include Xterminator no matter what. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I didn't think of that, I remember what the DSL Razer's weapon is like. Fair enough, just stick with Demolition Man then. Christophee (talk) 01:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Holiday and Series 8 I'm going on a holiday for about 6 days, so I obviously won't be around to wrap up Series 8. With Christophee having to take on my admin duties, I thought I'd ask you to oversee the final few days of Series 8. Make sure the Annihilator's results are locked in before asking Christophee to unprotect the Grand Final. I'll unfortunately have to forgo most of my votes, but when it comes down to Spawn Again and Atomic (I'm sure it will) submit my vote for Spawn Again, would you? Thanks. See you in about a week, if I don't see you in the next 6 hours. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. Can I ask where you're going on your holiday? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Nowhere exciting, or anywhere you'd know. Its a little place called Badger Creek, very near where the Australian bushfires raged. I'll be drowning in young kids over there, cousins and other extended family, plus all their friends. Wish me luck. Haha. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Badge I was stunned. Great stuff. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Oktoberfest That was a brilliant final fight to round off the tournament with style. I especially liked the OotA. 'Helloher (talk) 18:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I really enjoyed it too. Your replica of Tsunami is excellent. Christophee (talk) 02:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Brainstorming help request Can anyone help me think up Halloween-themed bots I could replicate? I'm trying to gather enough to do a full tournament. So far I have: *Witch/Wizard *Mortis *Skullmaina *Gravedigger *Coffin Bot *Project Two: Hex 'Em *Undertaker *Banshee That's just enough for a one-on-one elimiation,assuming I can do all of the above. So if anyone can help me out, that would be great. You don't have to limit yourselves to Robot Wars; Battlebots, US Robot Wars, Robotica, or anything is good too. Thanks RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Death Warmed Up and the rest of the robots from that team spring to mind. Christophee (talk) 02:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I've always wondered about that robot. What is an "earthquake saw" anyways? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:57, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::How about Crippler and Demon? Helloher (talk) 05:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::For me, the immediate ones that spring to mind are *Demon *Banshee *Undertaker *Thing 2 *Beast of Bodmin *The Grim Reaper *Wizard. Whether they've been suggested or not, I don't know. Thats my immediate thoughts. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :How could we forget The Grim Reaper? 'Helloher (talk) 05:54, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I came back here to suggest The Grim Reaper and the Adams Family robots but TG beat me to it. Christophee (talk) 21:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::How about The Iron Mask, Twn Trwn & The Creatue, Scar, Knightmare, Golem, Bot out of Hell, Scarey Go-Round, Killer Carrot, Hell's Teeth and Hodaf the Bad? Helloher (talk) 17:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Pictures You're doing an excellent job finding all these pictures of non-UK robots. May I ask where you get them? Helloher (talk) 18:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I've been doing a lot of sniffing around. I started out at PuliverizeR's website, and they have links to a bunch of other roboteers' sites. A lot of them have been taken down completely, but on a few of them, some good stuff remains. Do you know about the site web.archive.org ? It's a tool that archives old websites and allows you to view them as they were in their heyday. They can't recover all the websites, but the majority of them can be at least partially salvaged. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Replica Wars Is that the competiton on Gametechmods? If so, I've been following it. Helloher (talk) 17:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::That's the one. Are you on Gametechmods? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Not as yet. I will be when I eventually get the game. Helloher (talk) 17:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am now. I'm G.K. This is probably obvious, but how do you add custom components into the game? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Before you do anything, make a copy of your Robot Arena 2 folder so you have a clean backup. Then, on the gametechmods front page, go to "downloads." Dowload the Version 1.3 Patch before you download any of the components packs. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) First edit I was just wondering why you said that M2 was your first edit. I checked, and Shredder was. M2 was like your twentieth edit. Just a bit curious as to whether you were mistaken, or if you had a reason. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Strange. When I arranged my Contributions by "Earliest," M2 was at the top of the list. Any idea why some of my history would be cut off? And do you have the date of my Shredder edit? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::The Shredder edit was on the the fourth. I think that when you sort by earliest you then need to scroll down to the bottom of the page to see the very first. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, what? My computer says the Shredder edit was 10:35am on the fifth. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::How strange. Mine says 23:35 on the fourth. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::The thing is, it says RA2 has ____ edits since the 4th March, so I guess yours is accurate. How odd. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know that this is a talk archive, but I think the reason its like this is because of the time difference between the three of us. When its the fifth in Australia, its still the 4th in America. 'TG (t ' 09:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Promotion I've closed your RfA as a success, one of the quickest I've seen. Well done, and I look forward to you joining me and Christophee on the Admin team. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on Your Promotion I've just seen that your request has been sucessful, so well done and more importantly, congratulations. You will be a fine sysop. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and don't forget, youu can put template:admin on your page now. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to echo those congratulations. Well done. Christophee (talk) 09:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::WEll done Mr. R! Llamaman201 (talk) 11:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks everyone! I'll try to do my best. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Well done RA2! ManUCrazy 02:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Firestorm Do you have the video of it beating Crasha Gnasha in 12 seconds? Lots of series 3 videos are missing (especially since GladiatorsBoy had to remove his videos) and it would be greatly appreciated if you could upload it. ManUCrazy 02:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell people about it, someone on Youtube is working on getting heats O and P of Seres 3 up, have a look: http://www.youtube.com/user/Hrotzlevoth RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks a bunch! I'm off to bed after Heat H of the Fifth Wars finishes uploading (including Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe-Awe). ManUCrazy 02:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Melee I'd like you to do replicas of Disc-o-inferno, Invertabrat, and Unibite, for the 3 robots to fight (unibite is a blend of Disc-o-inferno and Invertabrat), a nearest things to cartoons bout with Tartarus, Destruct a Bubble, Scorpion (series 4) and Mekaniac (4 robots who look like cartoons). Also, I'd like a melee of the myths with Cronos, Cerberus and Zeus (Italian robot). 21:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Help Hi RA2. I'm having trouble identifying this US robot, are you able to? http://www.team-x-bots.com/robotwars/pics/misc/secretagentpeople.jpg Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm almost positive that's Trilobyte. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Double Grudge Match I've said this on youtube as well, but thanks so much, I loved the video. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) A few questions about RA2 Which software do you use to record your matches? Is your 4x4 replica available for download? Thanks for any help. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I use Fraps; the full version. It costs $37, but it's worth it. I'll have to check 4x4 for custom components, but if I didn't use any, then I think I can offer it for download. You will need DSL either way. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm on the latest DSL so it should be okay. Also, Thyrus and I are considering making a Robot Wars Wiki Robot Arena 2 tournament for RW replicas. If we sorted everything out and sent you the AI'ed bots, could you film the matches? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure. Could I be in? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Of course. We were planning to have all five of us wiki members with the game (Me, You, Thy, SM and Christophee) to enter. I was also considering that people who don't have it could make requests for replicas that wouldn't be too hard for one of us to replicate so they wouldn't be left out. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've just downloaded 4x4 and it works like a charm. Many thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tournament Back to the tournament, Thyrus came up with these rules: DSL. No Replicas from the DSL packs or Custom components. AI parts are ok (cheatparts as well) cause the robots using them are in DSL already. The weightclass should be HW or MW. Do you recommend any changes? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::When you say "No replicas from the DSL packs" what exactly do you mean? The rules look good, there are two I would like to add: *You may not do a replica of a robot who uses a part specifically made for it. Examples of this include Fluffy with the Fluffy's Blade component, Deadblow with Deadblow's Pick, etc. *Your replica may not have more weapons than its original counterpart. Offenses include covering a robot in spikes that it didn't have, or equipping a flywheel with more teeth than the original had. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Like you won't do replicas if they are in DSL. I agree with both of the rules. Is your second one attacking 123 by any chance? I also have a question about skinning components. Once they are on the bot, does it matter if the component's skin is changed in the maps folder? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::THere's a trick to duplicating components so that you can ahve the same component with two different skins, but every time I try to do it, it crashes my game. If anyone else can figure out how to do it, please tell me. When I get all the robots, I'll do whatever I can to line them up in a way that avoids skinning conflicts, should such an issue arise. I didn't mean to attack 123, it's just that he's begun a trend of overweaponing, and I'm going to do whatever I can to prevent it from catching on. On a side note, do you know how many entrants we'll have yet? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't even know how to start creating a decent replica on RA2 so I don't think I'll be able to take part (unless I learn how to do it somewhere). It's a very good idea though. Christophee (talk) 12:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Four entrants (Me, You, Thy and SM). I am also planning to let the other members, like TG and Llamaman request replicas that are easily made so they can participate. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Final Rules yet?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'll be posting them shortly. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) New Replica Battle Ideas I've had two more ideas for replica battles. Firstly, I was thinking of a mythological battle featuring Thor, Cerberus, Cronos and Zeus (preferably the Italian one). I also thought of one relating to extreme weather conditions featuring Tsunami, Cyclone (US version), Twister (any version is fine) and either Texas Tornado, Plunderstorm or Storm Force. What do you think? Christophee (talk) 12:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I was also talking to him about a match with Myth based robots. 16:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Creating replicas I'd like to have a go at creating some replicas on RA2. Could you possibly tell me which components/packs/whatever I need to download to do this and whether there are any guides around that will help me. The only thing I have at the moment is the latest DSL pack. Thank you. Christophee (talk) 15:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It is possible to create decent replicas with just DSL, but I like to use Lu-Tze, Component Pack D1 & D2, and the Beetlebros components. I don't know of any replica building guides, but I can tell you that a good replica for beginners is Roadblock. Attention to detail is key; try to make it as accurate as possible. Also, I've made some good headway on the X-Terminator replica you wanted, but I can't get it to spin robots out of the arena. It's plenty destructive though, I hope that's ok. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you very much. I look forward to seeing the X-Terminator replica, I'm sure it'll be great just like all the rest of your replicas. Christophee (talk) 15:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry if this sounds like a stupid question but where do I find the Beetlebros components and Lu-Tze? I've found the Component Pack D1 & D2 but I can't seem to find the others. Christophee (talk) 16:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::BeetleBros is on their website. Link on main page of GameTechmods--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 16:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Here's Lu-Tze: http://www.gametechmods.com/Robot_Arena2/Components/LT_Components1.9.exe Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. I've always been awful at creating decent robots but I'll give it a shot. Christophee (talk) 13:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Your user page Hi RA2, I know I don't actually get to tell you what to do, but I hope you'll listen. Your user page is extremely long, with that replicas list. That's not the problem - its the equally long list of robots not to request that I see as pointless and space-consuming. Do you think you could perhaps move all the lists to a subpage to save room? I don't like having to scroll to the bottom of your page when looking at your badges as a reference. Thanks. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, of course, I can see how it'd be a problem. What if I made a sub page for myself, maybe call it RA2/Replicas, and post the list of replicas and the list of ones in DSL there? It would still be long, but at least it would clear up my userpage? How about that? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::That's the best solution, yes. I don't mind what goes on the subpage. That's the beauty of subpages. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) RWW RA2 Tourney For reference, I made The Alien!--'SquirrelMonkey (talk) 13:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ask Aaron Can you point out which questions he got the answers from? I'm slightly interested. I think I found the first one, but its slipped my mind. Also, your talk page is getting very long. Archiving time, I think. Do you konw how or should I? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Here is the list of ones I found: *Q: What robot did Micheal Hanser (Tartarus driver in Series 7) Drive? What did it look like? *Q: What did Elmower look like? *Q: Is there a battle report of Tentomushi vs A-Kill anywhere? *Q: What ever happened to "Ellies litle pink bot" from the Robot Wars lightweight compitition? *Q: What was RT81's speed, design and sophistication? :And this one, I'm led to believe he looked up on our Wiki, since he has expressed little interest or knowledge of Dutch Robot Wars: *Q: What was the armourment of the Dutch robot 'Blue'? Why did they claim they were aliens? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) COPYRIGHT VIOLATION The text and information on your Combat Robot Hall of Fame page is directly copied from teh copywritten http://members.toast.net/joerger/hall_of_fame.html. Remove it or I will take this up with the Wikia administrators. All of the references to your wiki are credited at my site - I expect you to properly credit - including a link -- all things pulled from my website. If you believe I have unreferenced information from your wikia on my website, please specify and I will show you the same courtesy. Run Amok :I note that some steps have been taken to modify the wiki Combat Robot Hall of Fame page to make it a less obvious copy of my own page. The modifications are not sufficient. Both the text and the actual list on my 'Combat Robot Hall of Fame' is covered by copyright, and the title itself is trademarked. None of these elements may be used without my permission -- which you do not have. Further, your republication of my intellectual property is unnecessary, as it is a simple matter to link to the original source material. :I repeat my request that the wiki page be removed.Run Amok 03:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Did you forget that about the contract that all roboteers, including yourself, had to sign before being on TV? It stated that the robots who appeared on the show became intellectual property of the broadcasting station. The majority of the robots in your Hall of Fame did appear on a TV show; you cannot lay claim to those in any way, shape, or form. Furhtermore, we are a reference site, and claim nothing you see here to be our own. We have gone as far as to mention you twice on the Hall of Fame page, and if it will placate you, we can do so even more. Linking to your page is not good enough for us; your page does not have links the the Hall of Famers' wiki pages, nor does it have pictures of the Honourable Mentions. ::To respond to your earlier question, there were several "Ask Aaron" questions about Dutch Robot Wars and one-time losers. I suspected that you got the answers to them from our site, since you admit to lacking knowledge of those subjects. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd very much like to continue discussing appropriate crediting and use of copywritten material, but one of your administrators has blocked my account. I don't find this constructive or appropriate. All of this could have been resolved by a simple 'I'm sorry for the theft of your material', but it appears that none of the wiki editors are repentant for the crime. :::As promised, I will investigate the source of the Dutch Robot Wars and 'one-time loser' answer posts on the Ask Aaron page and will cite the source or remove the answer if appropriate. There is a difference between 'I suspect' and the use of uncredited blocks of text pulled directly from another page. I contine my objection to the republication of the entire list from my CRHoF page, and to the direct quotations from 'Ask Aaron'. :::Update: I have reviewed all posts on 'Ask Aaron' concerning Dutch Robot Wars. All of the posts correctly reference the source material -- none of the answers appear to have come from your wiki. The answers to questions regarding one-time losers apprear to have all come from my own tournament notes, except where otherwise referenced. If you have specific posts that you are concernea about, please do point them out to me. Run Amok 17:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Look, maybe you have a valid point, maybe not, but the fact of the matter is, you have behaved in a very, very unacceptable manner. We tried to approach you peacefully and come up with a resolution, and every single time, you responded with hosility. Not only that, but you have now created two alternate accounts to avoid being blocked. If you wish to talk to us, you may continue to do so on your own page, I'll see it. In any case, this new anon will be blocked, and if you try to dodge your block again, we will be done talking with you. I am the administrator here, not you, and on my Wiki, you will follow my rules. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC)